39. Aventüre
Das 39. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 2439 bis 2495. Zusammenfassung Dietrich von Bern waffnet sich und begibt sich zu Gunther und Hagen, der ihn trotzig erwartet. Dietrich fordert von ihnen, sich ihm als Geiseln anzuvertrauen, daß er sie zurück nach Worms geleite. Hagen weist das als Schmach zurück und wird im Zweikampf von Dietrich verwundet, gefesselt und zu Kriemhild geführt. Wie ihm ergeht es Gunther und beide Burgunder werden ins Gefängnis verbracht. Kriemhild verlangt von Hagen, ihr das Versteck des Nibelungenhortes zu verraten. Der entgegnet, er habe geschworen, das Versteck niemanden zu verraten, solange seine Herren lebten. Daraufhin läßt Kriemhild ihren Bruder Gunther töten. Weil Hagen weiter schweigt, trennt sie ihm mit Balmung den Kopf ab. Das kann der alte Hildebrand, der selbst nur mit Not Hagens Schlägen entrann und dafür von dem verhöhnt wurde nicht dulden und er erschlägt Kriemhild. Dichtung Neununddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie Gunther, Hagen und Kriemhild erschlagen wurden 2439 Da suchte sich Herr Dietrich selber sein Gewand; Ihm half, daß er sich waffnete, der alte Hildebrand. Da klagte so gewaltig der kraftvolle Mann, Daß von seiner Stimme das Haus zu schüttern begann. 2440 Dann gewann er aber wieder rechten Heldenmuth. Im Grimm ward gewaffnet da der Degen gut. Seinen Schild, den festen, den nahm er an die Hand: Sie giengen bald von dannen, er und Meister Hildebrand. 2441 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Dort seh ich zu uns gehn Dietrich den Herren: der will uns bestehn Nach dem großen Leide, das wir ihm angethan. Nun soll man heute schauen, wen man den Besten nennen kann. 2442 "Und dünkt sich denn von Berne der Degen Dieterich Gar so starkes Leibes und so fürchterlich. Und will ers an uns rächen was ihm ist geschehn," Also sprach da Hagen, "ich bin wohl Mann ihn zu bestehn." 2443 Die Rede hörte Dietrich mit Meister Hildebrand. Er kam, wo er die Recken beide stehen fand Außen vor dem Hause, gelehnt an den Saal. Seinen Schild den guten, den setzte Dietrich zu Thal. 2444 In leidvollen Sorgen sprach da Dietrich: "Wie habt ihr so geworben, Herr Gunther, wider mich, Einen Heimathlosen? Was that ich euch wohl je, Daß alles meines Trostes ich nun verwaiset mich seh? 2445 "Ihr fandet nicht Genüge an der großen Noth, Als ihr uns Rüdigeren, den Recken, schluget todt: Ihr missgönntet sie mir alle, Die mir unterthan. Wohl hätt ich solchen Leides euch Degen nimmer gethan. 2446 "Gedenkt an euch selber und an euer Leid, Eurer Freunde Sterben und all die Noth im Streit, Ob es euch guten Degen nicht beschwert den Muth. O weh, wie so unsanft mir der Tod Rüdigers thut! 2447 "So leid geschah auf Erden Niemanden je. Ihr gedachtet wenig an mein und euer Weh. Was ich Freuden hatte, das liegt von euch erschlagen: Wohl kann ich meine Freunde nimmer genug beklagen." 2448 "Wir sind wohl nicht so schuldig," sprach Hagen entgegen. "Zu diesem Hause kamen alle eure Degen Mit großem Fleiß gewaffnet in einer breiten Schar. Man hat euch wohl die Märe nicht gesagt, wie sie war." 2449 "Was soll ich andere glauben? mir sagt Hildebrand: Euch baten meine Recken vom Amelungenland, Daß ihr ihnen Rüdigern gäbet aus dem Haus: Da botet ihr Gespötte nur meinen Recken heraus." 2450 Da sprach der Vogt vom Rheine: "Sie wollten Rüdgern tragen, Sagten sie, von hinnen: das ließ ich versagen Etzeln zum Trotze, nicht aber deinem Heer, Bis darob zu schelten Wolfhart begann, der Degen hehr." 2451 Da sprach der Held von Berne: "Es sollte nun so sein. Gunther, edler König, bei aller Tugend dein Ersetze mir das Herzeleid, das mir von dir geschehn; Versühn es, kühner Ritter, so laß ichs ungerochen gehn. 2452 "Ergieb dich mir zum Geisel mit Hagen deinem Mann: So will ich euch behüten, so gut ich immer kann, Daß euch bei den Heunen hier Niemand Leides thut. Ihr sollt an mir erfahren, daß ich getreu bin und gut." 2453 "Das verhüte Gott vom Himmel," sprach Hagen entgegen, "Daß sich dir ergeben sollten zwei Degen, Die noch in voller Wehre dir gegenüber stehn, Das wär uns Unehre: die Feigheit soll nicht geschehn." 2454 "Ihr solltets nicht verweigern," sprach wieder Dietrich. "Gunther und Hagen, ihr habt so bitterlich Beide mir bekümmert das Herz und auch den Muth, Wollt ihr mir das vergüten, daß ihr es billiglich thut. 2455 "Ich geb euch meine Treue, und reich euch drauf die Hand, Daß ich mit euch reite heim in euer Land. Ich geleit euch wohl nach Ehren, ich stürbe denn den Tod, Und will um euch vergeßen all meiner schmerzhaften Noth." 2456 "Begehrt es nicht weiter," sprach wieder Hagen: "Wie ziemt es, wenn die Märe wär von uns zu sagen, Daß zwei so kühne Degen sich ergäben eurer Hand? Sieht man bei euch doch Niemand als alleine Hildebrand." 2457 Da sprach Meister Hildebrand: "Gott weiß, Herr Hagen, Den Frieden, den Herr Dietrich euch hat angetragen, Es kommt noch an die Stunde vielleicht in kurzer Frist, Daß ihr ihn gerne nähmet, und er nicht mehr zu haben ist." 2458 "Auch nähm ich eh den Frieden," sprach Hagen entgegen, "Eh ich mit Schimpf und Schande so vor einem Degen Flöhe, Meister Hildebrand, als ihr hier habt gethan: Ich wähnt auf meine Treue, ihr stündet beßer euerm Mann." 2459 Da sprach Meister Hildebrand: "Was verweiset ihr mir das? Nun wer wars, der auf dem Schilde vor dem Wasgensteine saß, Als ihm von Spanien Walther so viel der Freunde schlug? Wohl habt ihr an euch selber noch zu rügen genug." 2460 Da sprach der edle Dietrich: "Wie ziemt solchen Degen Sich mit Worten schelten wie alte Weiber pflegen? Ich verbiet es, Meister Hildebrand sprecht hier nicht mehr. Mich heimathlosen Recken zwingt so große Beschwer. 2461 "Laßt hören, Freund Hagen," sprach da Dieterich, "Was spracht ihr zusammen, ihr Helden tugendlich, Als ihr mich gewaffnet sahet zu euch gehn? Ihr sagtet, ihr alleine wolltet mich im Streit bestehn." 2462 "Das wird euch Niemand läugnen," sprach Hagen entgegen, "Wohl will ichs hier versuchen mit kräftigen Schlägen, Es sei denn, mir zerbreche das Nibelungenschwert: Mich entrüstet, daß zu Geiseln unser beider ward begehrt." 2463 Als Dietrich erhörte Hagens grimmen Muth, Den Schild behende zuckte der schnelle Degen gut. Wie rasch ihm von der Stiege entgegen Hagen sprang! Niblungs Schwert das gute auf Dietrichen laut erklang. 2464 Da wuste wohl Herr Dietrich, daß der kühne Mann Grimmen Muthes fechte; zu schirmen sich begann Der edle Vogt von Berne vor ängstlichen Schlägen. Wohl erkannt er Hagen, er war ein auserwählter Degen. 2465 Auch scheut' er Balmungen, eine Waffe stark genug. Nur unterweilen Dietrich mit Kunst entgegenschlug Bis daß er Hagen im Streite doch bezwang. Er schlug ihm eine Wunde die gar tief war und lang. 2466 Der edle Dietrich dachte: "Dich schwächte lange Noth; Mir brächt es wenig Ehre, gäb ich dir den Tod. So will ich nur versuchen, ob ich dich zwingen kann, Als Geisel mir zu folgen." Das ward mit Sorgen gethan. 2467 Den Schild ließ er fallen: seine Stärke, die war groß; Hagnen von Tronje mit den Armen er umschloß. So ward von ihm bezwungen dieser kühne Mann. Gunther der edle darob zu trauern begann. 2468 Hagnen band da Dietrich und führt' ihn, wo er fand Kriemhild die edle, und gab in ihre Hand Den allerkühnsten Recken, der je Gewaffen trug. Nach ihrem großen Leide ward sie da fröhlich genug. 2469 Da neigte sich dem Degen vor Freuden Etzels Weib: "Nun sei dir immer selig das Herz und auch der Leib. Du hast mich wol entschädigt aller meiner Noth: Ich will dirs immer danken, es verwehr es denn der Tod." 2470 Da sprach der edle Dietrich: "Nun laßt ihn am Leben, Edle Königstochter: es mag sich wohl begeben, Daß euch sein Dienst vergütet das Leid, das er euch that: Er soll es nicht entgelten, daß ihr ihn gebunden saht." 2471 Da ließ sie Hagnen führen in ein Haftgemach, Wo Niemand ihn erschaute und er verschloßen lag. Gunther der Edle hub da zu rufen an: "Wo blieb der Held von Berne? Er hat mir Leides gethan." 2472 Da gieng ihm hin entgegen von Bern Herr Dieterich. Gunthers Kräfte waren stark und ritterlich; Da säumt' er sich nicht länger, er rannte vor den Saal. Von ihrer Beider Schwertern erhob sich mächtiger Schall. 2473 So großen Ruhm erstritten Dietrich seit alter Zeit, In seinem Zorne tobte Gunther zu sehr im Streit: Er war nach seinem Leide von Herzen feind dem Mann. Ein Wunder must es heißen, daß da Herr Dietrich entrann. 2474 Sie waren alle Beide so stark und muthesvoll, Daß von ihren Schlägen Pallas und Thurm erscholl, So hieben sie mit Schwertern auf die Helme gut. Da zeigte König Gunther einen herrlichen Muth. 2475 Doch zwang ihn Der von Berne, wie Hagnen war geschehn. Man mochte durch den Panzer das Blut ihm fließen sehn Von einem scharfen Schwerte: das trug Herr Dieterich Doch hatte sich Herr Gunther gewehrt, der müde, ritterlich. 2476 Der König ward gebunden von Dietrichens Hand, Wie nimmer Könige sollten leiden solch ein Band. Er dachte, ließ' er ledig Gunthern und seinen Mann, Wem sie begegnen möchten, die müsten all den Tod empfahn. 2477 Dietrich von Berne nahm ihn bei der Hand, Er führt' ihn hin gebunden, wo er Kriemhilden fand. Ihr war mit seinem Leide des Kummers viel benommen. Sie sprach: "König Gunther, nun seid mir höchlich willkommen." 2478 Er sprach: "Ich müst euch danken, viel edle Schwester mein, Wenn euer Gruß in Gnaden geschehen könnte sein. Ich weiß euch aber, Königin, so zornig von Muth, Daß ihr mir und Hagen solchen Gruß im Spotte thut." 2479 Da sprach der Held von Berne: "Königstochter hehr, So gute Helden sah, man als Geisel nimmermehr Als ich, edle Königin, bracht in eure Hut. Nun komme meine Freundschaft den Heimathlosen zu Gut." 2480 Sie sprach, sie thät es gerne. Da gieng Herr Dieterich Mit weinenden Augen von den Helden tugendlich. Da rächte sich entsetzlich König Etzels Weib: Den auserwählten Recken nahm sie Leben und Leib. 2481 Sie ließ sie gesondert in Gefängniss legen, Daß sich nie im Leben wiedersahn die Degen, Bis sie ihres Bruders Haupt hin vor Hagen trug. Kriemhildens Rache ward an Beiden grimm genug. 2482 Hin gieng die Königstochter, wo sie Hagen sah; Wie feindselig sprach sie zu dem Recken da: "Wollt ihr mir wiedergeben, was ihr mir habt genommen, So mögt ihr wohl noch lebend heim zu den Burgunden kommen." 2483 Da sprach der grimme Hagen: "Die Red ist gar verloren, Viel edle Königstochter. Den Eid hab ich geschworen, Daß ich den Hort nicht zeige: so lange noch am Leben Blieb Einer meiner Herren, so wird er Niemand gegeben." 2484 "Ich bring es zu Ende," sprach das edle Weib. Dem Bruder nehmen ließ sie Leben da und Leib. Man schlug das Haupt ihm nieder: bei den Haaren sie es trug Vor den Held von Tronje: da gewann er Leids genug. 2485 Als der Unmuthvolle seines Herren Haupt ersah, Wider Kriemhilden sprach der Recke da: "Du hasts nach deinem Willen zu Ende nun gebracht; Es ist auch so ergangen, wie ich mir hatte gedacht. 2486 "Nun ist von Burgunden der edle König todt, Geiselher der junge dazu Herr Gernot. Den Hort weiß nun Niemand als Gott und ich allein: Der soll dir Teufelsweibe immer wohl verhohlen sein." 2487 Sie sprach: "So habt ihr üble Vergeltung mir gewährt; So will ich doch behalten Siegfriedens Schwert. Das trug mein holder Friedel, als ich zuletzt ihn sah, An dem mir Herzensjammer vor allem Leide geschah." 2488 Sie zog es aus der Scheide, er konnt es nicht wehren. Da dachte sie dem Recken das Leben zu versehren. Sie schwang es mit den Händen, das Haupt schlug sie ihm ab. Das sah der König Etzel, dem es großen Kummer gab. 2489 "Weh!" rief der König, "wie ist hier gefällt Von eines Weibes Händen der allerbeste Held, Der je im Kampf gefochten und seinen Schildrand trug! So feind ich ihm gewesen bin, mir ist leid um ihn genug." 2490 Da sprach Meister Hildebrand: "Es kommt ihr nicht zu gut, Daß sie ihn schlagen durfte; was man halt mir thut, Ob er mich selber brachte in Angst und große Noth, Jedennoch will ich rächen dieses kühnen Tronjers Tod." 2491 Hildebrand im Zorne zu Kriemhilden sprang: Er schlug der Königstochter einen Schwertesschwang. Wohl schmerzten solche Dienste von dem Degen sie; Was könnt es aber helfen, daß sie so ängstlich schrie? 2492 Die da sterben sollen, die lagen all umher: Zu Stücken lag verhauen die Königin hehr. Dietrich und Etzel huben zu weinen an Und jämmerlich zu klagen manchen Freund und Unterthan. 2493 Da war der Helden Herrlichkeit hingelegt im Tod: Die Leute hatten alle Jammer und Noth. Mit Leide war beendet des Königs Lustbarkeit, Wie immer Leid die Freude am lezten Ende verleiht. 2494 Ich kann euch nicht bescheiden, was seither geschah, Als daß man immer weinen Christen und Heiden sah, Die Ritter und die Frauen und manche schöne Maid: Sie hatten um die Freunde das allergrößeste Leid. 2495 Ich sag euch nun nicht weiter von der großen Noth: Die da erschlagen waren, die laßt liegen todt. Wie es im Heunenlande dem Volk hernach gerieth, Hie hat die Mär ein Ende: das ist das Nibelungenlied. Nachsatz Statt der letzten fünf Strophen hat die b-Fassung folgende sechs, die beiden letzten übereinstimmend mit der A-Fassung. Hildebrand im Zorne zu Kriemhilden sprang. Er schlug der Königstochter einen schweren Schwertesschwang, Mitten wo die Borte den Leib ihr hatt umgeben. Davon die Königstochter verlieren must ihr werthes Leben. Das Schwert schnitt so heftig daß sie nichts empfand, Das sie unsanft hätte berührt; sie sprach zuhand: "Dein Waffen ist erblindet, du sollst es von dir legen: Es ziemt nicht, daß es trage solch ein zierlicher Degen." Da zog er von dem Finger ein golden Ringelein Und warfs ihr vor die Füße: "Hebt ihr das Fingerlein Vom Boden auf, so spracht ihr die Wahrheit, edel Weib." Sie bückte sich zum Golde: da brach entzwei ihr werther Leib. So war auch erlegen Kriemhild, o weh der Noth: Wie so gar unmüßig war da der Tod. Dietrich und Etzel huben zu weinen an, Und inniglich klagen sah man so Weib als Mann. Da war der Helden Herrlichkeit hingelegt im Tod, Die Leute hatten alle Jammer und Noth. Mit Leid war beendet des Königs Lustbarkeit, Wie immer Leid die Freude am letzten Ende verleiht. Ich kann euch nicht bescheiden was seither geschah, Als daß man Fraun und Ritter immer weinen sah, Dazu die edeln Knechte, um lieber Freunde Tod. Hier hat die Mär ein Ende: das ist die Nibelungennoth. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied